Satoori Rap - BTS (Bangtan Boys)
Descripción *'Título:' Satoori Rap (aka Strong Arm)right|155px *'Álbum:' Bangtan Boys. *'Single:' O! RUL8, 2? *'Pista:' #9 *'Género:' Hip-hop, Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 11 de Septiembre de 2013. Video center|375px Rap Monster, SUGA, J-Hope Romanización yo once again Big Hit represent urineun bangtansonyeondan leggo seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado ma ma meorakano (What!), ma ma meorakano (What!) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado uriga wabulddago jeonharangge (What!) urin meotjeyonbureo habeol nage anjaedeul annyeonghasipnikkeo naekamo gohyangi daegu aibnikkeo geukaeseo oneureun satoori raepeuro meosima gasina singyeong sujimalgo hanbeol nora bobsideo geosigi yeorobun modu annyeongdeul hasyeotjira ome mwosihyeo yo mulddaemsi raep haseottiya? ajae ajimdeuldo geoga bakhae ittjimalgo nawaseo jeulkye ssakda jababuljagoing ma kaengsangdokamo sinraui hwarang huyedeuri gyesokhaeseo jaranago satoori hamo kaengsangdo aiga gusuhago jeongkyeoun ge ddak uri jeongseoe mada aiga atta seongnim geogeo urido idangkke meotjjom mugeodankka? yo pibimbapi gabirangkke ajik ssiburijam sae balui piinikke jjomtta byeo gaeanhage puleobollanikkaing kaga kaga ireon mareun ana? gaengsangdoneun eoksidago? nuga geukamo meorakaesattno gaengsangdo jeonghamo anabada gateungeoji mo niga jigjeob waseo han beon bwara ah daedda ma daegu meosumaraseo du mal anhandakai hamo hamo gaengsangdo jwiginda aingyo ajura ma uriga eodi namingyo sibang mworagora? heumi eojji asseuggana jeonrado ssiburimddaemsi aguji maghyeobeureossaya heuksando hongeo ko han bang japsumeun dwindi onmom gunyeongiran gunyeongeun mak da ddullityeondi geosigi mwosigi eum gwenchangeosso? ajig palguweol pungweol na ae gajyeosso mudeungsan subak keugi (20)ilsipkiro jangsayeo geotman bwado ddag gasinae ullil bangtanyeo seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado ma ma meorakano (What!), ma ma meorakano (What!) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado uriga wabulddago jeonharangge (What!) urin meotjeyonbureo habeol nage atta seongnim geu (8)parweol (21)ilsipilire hongdaeesseo Hit it Final hasineungeo andangga? geu meonde atta seongnim geo andaeeggumaing ah geu meonyeogo ah geu chajabosoing ah ee chonnomdeul nan seoul state of mind nan seouleseo naseo seoulmal jal baeweotda yojeumeun mwo eodi satooriga da byeoseulidaman geurae injeongharge anseunteudeuri meoseun itda hajiman yeogin pyojuninmankeum jeongjikhae cheomgwa ggeuti bunmyeonghago ddak jeongribdwen hangukmare pyoboneuro jeongridweji only ours goes with english y’all never understand it okay soljikhi soljikhaejilke gyeongsangdo satoorineun namjaramyeon sseugo sipge mandeureo jeonlado maldeureun neomuna chingeunhae han beon ibe dameumyeon eouya naega da gippeune why keep fighting gyeolguk gateun hangukmaldeul ollyeoda bwa iryeoke majuhan gateun haneul saljjak ogeulgeorijiman jeonbu da jalnasseo mal da tonghajanha? munsanbuteo marado seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado ma ma meorakano (What!), ma ma meorakano (What!) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado uriga wabulddago jeonharangge (What!) urin meotjeyonbureo habeol nage seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado ma ma meorakano (What!), ma ma meorakano (What!) seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado uriga wabulddago jeonharangge (What!) urin meotjeyonbureo habeol nage seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado seoul gangwonbuteo gyeongsangdo chungcheongdobuteo jeonlado Español Yo, otra vez. Representante de Big Hit Somos BTS. ¡Vamos! Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla Diles que hemos llegado (¿qué?) somos material caliente Hola señores, mi ciudad natal es Daegu Así que hoy hablaré con mi acento Vamos a jugar, sin preocuparse por los otros chicos y chicas Hola a todos, oh mi... ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué estás rapeando así? Señores y señoras, no se paren sólo allí, vengan y diviértanse Cuando se trata de Kyeongsangdo el sucesor Hwarang 1 de Silla sigue creciendo Cuando se trata de acentos, Kyeongsangdo es el mejor Es sabroso y suena bien, perfecto para este sentimiento Hyung, nosotros tenemos eso también: ¿Comiste? Este bibimbap es el mejor 2 Ni si quiera he comenzado a hablar, así que lo dejaré todo para más tarde ¿Es ese el chico? ¿Conoces esta frase? 3 ¿Kyeongsangdo es malo? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Kyeongsangdo es compartir ¿por qué no vienes aquí y lo ves por ti mismo? Olvídalo, soy un chico de Daegu, así que no digas las cosas dos veces. Sí, sí, Kyeongsangdo es el mejor te daré el punto a ti, no somos desconocidos ¿Por qué has dicho eso? Oh mi.. las cosas que dices de Jeollado están haciendo a la gente callar. Pero lo que necesitan es comer pescado Heuksando 4 para despejar la mente ¿Estás bien con eso? Tengo un niño que está entre el octavo y el noveno mes. Un campeón que pesa 20kg, tan grande como un melón del Monte Mudeung 5 Sólo das un vistazo y claramente te das cuenta de que es un chico Bangtan que está haciendo a las chicas llorar Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla Diles que hemos llegado (¿qué?) somos material caliente Ah sí hyung-nim ¿sabes sobre el 8/21 Hitit Final en Hongdae? Wass dat Hombre, realmente no se puede evitar Hombre, ¿qué es? Anda a Búscaarlo, sí Hey chicos, tengan el estado de Seúl en mente Yo nací en Seúl así que aprendí el idioma de Seúl bien estos días, un acento muy respetado. Sí, lo admito los acentos son bastante geniales, pero por mucho que el lenguaje estándar esté aquí, es eso bastante honesto. El comienzo y el final están claros y organizados como ejemplo de un buen idioma coreano Sólo los nuestros van con inglés, ustedes no entienden OK, honestamente me pongo honesto. El acento de Kyeongsangdo hace que chicos quieran usarlo, las palabras de Jeollado suenan amigables. Una vez que comienzo a usarlo, me pongo feliz. Sigue luchando, al final, es todo el mismo coreano. Mira, todos estamos mirando el mismo cielo. Esto puede hacerte temblar un poco, pero todos son increíbles. Todos podemos comunicarnos desde Moonsan hasta Marado Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla Diles que hemos llegado (¿qué?) somos material caliente Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) ¿Qué dices? (¿qué?) Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla Diles que hemos llegado (¿qué?) somos material caliente Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla Desde Seúl a Gangwon, Kyeongsangdo Chungcheong a Jeolla #'Hwarang:' Es un grupo élite de la dinastía Silla #'Bibimbap:' es un plato popular coreano. #Una famosa línea de Kyeongsangdo por usar cuatro caracteres "ga ga ga ga" dichos con diferentes entonaciones que significan "¿Es ese el chico?" #'Pescado Heuksando:'Un tipo de pescado crudo famoso en Jeollado con un fuerte olor y sabor #'Monte Mudeung:'Una montaña de Jeollado Categoría:BTS (Bangtan Boys) Hangul Yo Once Again Big Hit Represent 우리는 방탄소년단 Leggo 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불 따고 전하랑께 (What!) 우린 멋져 부러 허벌라게 아재들 안녕하십니꺼 내 카모 고향이 대구 아입니꺼 그캐서 오늘은 사투리 랩으로 머시마 가시나 신경 쓰지 말고 한번 놀아봅시더 거시기 여러분 모두 안녕들 하셨지라 오메 뭐시여 요 물 땜시 랩 하 것 띠야 아재 아짐들도 거 가 박혀있지 말고 나와서 즐겨 싹 다 잡아 불자고잉 마 갱상도 카모 신라의 화랑 후예들이 계속해서 자라나고 사투리 하모 갱상도 아이가 구수하고 정겨운 게 딱 우리 정서에 맞다 아이가 아따 성님 거 거 우리도 있당께 뭐 묵었단까 요 비빔밥이 갑이랑께 아직 씨부리잠 세 발의 피이니께 좀 이따 벼 개안하게 풀어볼라니까 가가 가가 이런 말은 아나 갱상도는 억시다고 누가 그카노 머라케 샀노 갱상도 정 하모 아나바다 같은 거지 모 니가 집적 와서 한번 봐라 아 아 됐다 마 대구 머스마라서 두말 안 한다카이 하모하모 갱상도 쥑인다 아니교 아주라 마 우리가 어디 남인교 시방 머라고라 흐미 어찌아쓰까 전라도 씨부림 땜시 아구지 막혀브러싸야 흑산도 홍어 코 한방 잡수믄 된디 온몸 구녕이란 구녕은 막 다 뚫린텬디 거시기 뭐시기 음 괜찮겄소 아직 팔구월 마 애 가졌소 무등산 수박 크기 20kg 장사여 겉만 봐도 딱 가시내 울릴 방탄여 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불 따고 전하랑께 (What!) 우린 멋져 부러 허벌라게 아따 성님 거 8월 21일 홍대에서 Hitit Final 하시는 거 안당까 어 그게 뭔데 아따 성님 완되겠구마잉 아 그 뭐냐고 아 그찾아보고 예 아 이 촌놈들 난 Seoul State of Mind 난 서울에서 나서 서울말 잘 배웠다 요즘은 뭐 어디 사투리가 다 벼슬이다만 그래 인정할게 악센트들이 멋은 있다 (어) 하지만 여긴 표준인 만큼 정직해 처음과 끝이 분명하고 딱 정립된 한국말의 표본으로 정리되지 Only Ours Goes With English Y'all Never Understand It Okay 솔직히 솔직해질게 경상도 사투리는 남자라면 쓰고 싶게 만들어 전라도 말들은 너무나 친근해 한번 입에 담으면 어우 야 내가 다 기쁘네 Why Keep Fighting 결국 같은 한국말들 올려다 봐 이렇게 마주한 같은 하늘 살짝 오글거리지만 전부 다 잘났어 말 다 통하잖아 문산부터 마라도 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불 따고 전하랑께 (What!) 우린 멋져 부러 허벌라게 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 마 마 뭐라카노 (What!) 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 우리가 와불 따고 전하랑께 (What!) 우린 멋져 부러 허벌라게 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 서울 강원부터 경상도 충청도부터 전라도 Datos Categoría:BTS (Bangtan Boys)